The Next Best Option
by Hazelshade12
Summary: When Blaine met Sebastian after a painful breakup with Kurt, he found a surprising request from him, a dinner with him at BreadstiX. Deciding that he had nothing to lose, he agreed.


**This was for a Glee fanfiction contest over at the Glee Wiki. I don't actually ship Seblaine, but we were all assigned a pairing and I got this. Not sure how well I did on this, but I'll get back to you when I know. Enjoy :)**

**Oh, and for the three of you who want more Equestriastuck, it's coming, I have just been very lazy with it. Expect to see it within a week.**

Blaine strolled into the Lima Bean and gazed around the room. Remembering that there was no one else there; he walked up to the counter and ordered his usual medium drip latte with extra cinnamon. He sat at one of the tables and pulled out his phone. To his disappointment, there was no new messages, no knew voicemails, no new news from Kurt, as usual. He typed another apology message to him, even though at this point he knew that it was pointless. He sighed, took a sip of his coffee and pondered if he ever was going to respond to him. He doubted it. Leaving his phone on the table, he got up to go to the little boy's room.

When Blaine returned, he discovered that there was someone in his seat, and that someone was using his phone, and that he knew that someone.

"Sebastian, what are you doing with my phone?" Blaine groaned.

Sebastian flashed Blaine his infamous smile. "Oh hey Blaine," he calmly greeted him. "I totally could not tell that this was your phone. Actually I could, due to the countless amounts of texts that look like they were sent by a thirteen year old girl."

"That's personal," Blaine growled, snatching the phone from his grasp as he grabbed his coffee and walked away.

"Someone sure seems edgy today," Sebastian called back to him. He ran up to him and placed his arm around his shoulder. "Look, I can see you've had a tough breakup with your Rodger Debris, and I want to help you with that. So how about this: you and me, BreadstiX, six o-clock tonight."

"No thank you," Blaine refused, shoving Sebastian's arm off of his shoulder. "I can handle this without your help."

"Really?" Sebastian questioned. "Well, you think that over and get back to me before six tonight." Blaine ignored him and walked on, grabbing the door handle before he heard on final response from Sebastian. "Oh, and by the way; it's not cheating when you're single."

Shaking his head, Blaine walked out the door. _Forget about him,_ he thought. _You don't need him, all you need is Kurt._ Swinging open the door of his car, he jumped in a drove away from the restaurant. While driving, Sebastian's offer rang in his mind, but he shoved away the thoughts. Deciding he needed some kind of distraction, he turned on the radio.

"_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel like you're less than, less than perfect. Pretty, pretty please, If you ever, ever feel like you're nothing, you are perfect to me."_

The sounds of the hit P!nk song filled the car, as well as Blaine's ears. Tears streamed down his face as he remembered the boy who used to sing this song with him, in that same location, who is not singing it with him now and will probably never do it again.

As soon as he got home, Blaine slammed the door of his bedroom behind him, laid on his bed and sobbed for a few minutes. He pulled his phone out of his purse and threw it down on his bed in disgust when he had not gotten a single response.

"_What's the point anymore? _He thought. _He's probably not even reading your texts anymore. You have to face the facts. It's over. _

Blaine's vibrating cell phone pulled him out of his thoughts. He eagerly grabbed it, but was disappointed when Sebastian had just sent him another text reminding him about his plans for BreadstiX tonight. He thought over this for a minute. On one hand, Sebastian could never be trusted and would most likely turn on him when he had gained his trust and completely screw him over. On the other hand, he could just genuinely be being a nice guy for once and just wanted to help out a "friend." Deciding he had nothing to lose, he texted him a single word. "Yes"

~Lame pagebreaker~

Blaine stood outside of BreadstiX, not sure if he wanted to go in. While it seemed that Sebastian was just trying to help him, he wasn't quite comfortable going on what was technically a "date" with him. Despite his misgivings, he went inside. He found Sebastian sitting at a table near the back of the room and went to join him.

"Hey Blaine," Sebastian greeted him. "I was wondering if you were ever going to show. In fact, you took so long that I ordered for you. Hope you like ravioli."

After sitting down across from him, Blaine asked the question that was on his mind all day. "Sebastian, why are you doing this?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he responded. "I'm just trying to help a Warbler out." After seeing from Blaine's expression that he didn't believe him, he continued: "You wan the specifics? Fine, I'll give them to you. You're a nice guy Blaine, and I always thought that you could have been with someone better than Kurt. You're the kind of gay guy that actually acts somewhat straight. In fact if you didn't put an overly large amount of product in you hair and wore a gay bowtie everywhere, you might be able to pass yourself off as straight. If I were you, I'd spend my date nights going to places that weren't theaters and ice skating rinks, which is exactly what Kurt dragged you into doing."

"For your information I enjoyed skating and plays with Kurt. Just because you're trying to help me with my breakup does not make it okay to bash my boyfriend. I'm sorry, but this isn't working." He attempted to stand up and leave, but Sebastian grabbed his hand and pulled him down.

"Just stay for a bit longer. I'm not finished yet." Begrudgingly, he sat back down. "Look if you liked spending time with your stereotypical gay man, then that's fine with me. All I'm saying is, there are more types of gays than your classic girl in a boy's body. You like football don't you? I could go for a good game myself. Tell me your thoughts about the Buckeye's playing season this year."

Slowly, the two men dove into a discussion about football and Blaine found himself enjoying it a lot more than he thought he would. He found himself smiling and even laughing during some points during the conservation. After a dinner of ravioli and crappy breadsticks, Sebastian gave Blaine a little present, a ticket to the next OSU Buckeye's game.

"You don't have to use it," Sebastian reassured him. "Just take it and mull over it for a bit, but if you enjoyed are little date, which I can see you did, think about it. Well, it's past the point where my mom will start screaming her head off if I don't go home within the next fifteen minutes, so I should probably take off. Hopefully I should see you next Saturday," He stood up snd walked towards the door before he heard Blaine behind him.

"Sebastian wait," he called.

"Thanks," he said with a smile.


End file.
